


Severing Ties

by thegodmachine



Series: Dennis and Arnie Series [2]
Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegodmachine/pseuds/thegodmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dennis can save Arnie from Christine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dennis I

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this in 2007 but I began posting it to my ff.net account in 2012.

I couldn't get the sick feeling out of my stomach as I laid in bed. It was Friday night and I should be out there with Roseanne doing 'the dance' for a hand job instead of in my room thinking about my pimply best friend, Arnie Cunningham. That's right. He's the guy who looks like he has a raspberry for a face and who's daily routing consists of receiving a good thrashing from 'the shitters' who's IQs are in the single digits. The same Arnie Cunningham who sold his soul to the devil when he bought his first car, and I couldn't get him out of my head.

I turned onto my stomach and smothered my face into my pillow.

Christine

The name felt like acid every time I thought of it. What I wouldn't give to douse her-it in acid. But then I thought of Arnie crying hysterically over his acid-covered bitch-car. My poor loser friend who looked as if he was beat with an ugly stick. Sure, he had a charming personality and a sense of humor, but I know I am (and have been) the only person to ever see it. But I guess seeing the inside of a person is hard when his outside is oozing with puss when he drinks too much soda ( in which case the only thing uglier is his 1958 Plymouth Fury). My poor, loser friend. He has the face only a mother could love…and, boy, did he know it.

But I'll argue that untrue. I rolled onto my back again. I love him, even if he is a little loser, he is my best friend and friendship is blind. But that's not all. It's hard to ignore this, but his face has cleared up a bit, and I notice the pretty Massachusetts girl, Leigh Cabot, staring at him quite a bit, lately.

I let out a low moan and fought the urge to roll over again. This whole mess is to painful to think about and I can't help but feel that there won't be a happy ending to this all. But maybe, just maybe, Leigh can be his saving grace from Christine, but can anything save him now? Christine had crashed her way into his heart and wrapped her cold, metal body around it. Her grip, I can tell, continues to grow tighter and tighter the more he works on her, and he's with her-it now.

I'm losing my best friend to a God-forsaken car but I'm not going to let my ugly friend go down like that. I thought of Rolland LeBay who died recently and at his funeral, those who should have known him best, hardly knew him at all. But Arnie went to his funeral and cried for him (as if he's worth crying over). He and Arnie were alike because of Christine, as one husband of Christine to another. I could see LeBay in Arnie, lately, sneaking beneath his eyes and in the way he spoke and as unreasonable as it sounds, I know its Christine's fault. If I don't sever his ties to that damn car, it wouldn't take long for another Rolland LeBay to form.

I sat up in my bed and ran from the room. I didn't care that my hair was crazy or that my clothes were wrinkled. Downstairs in the kitchen I could see my mom proofreading one of her poems at the kitchen table and my dad sleeping in front of the TV with a bag of chips on the floor at his feet. My sister, Elaine, must be at a friend's house or on a date (I hope it's the former), but wherever she was, it wasn't here.

I picked up the phone and dialed the Cunningham house number and waited through several rings. I was disappointed, however, when it was Regina who picked up.

"Hello," Her normal clipped echoed into my ear.

"Uh, hi," I said nervously, "It's Dennis."

"Dennis?" She asked but this time her voice had hardened and I wondered why. I thought I was 'pardoned' for Arnie's coup d'état.

"Yeah, is Arnie there?" I skipped right to the point. The less I talk to her, the less are my chances at being yelled at. I use to love this woman like a second mother, but I have no patience for her temper.

"No he hasn't been home all day," She snapped, "or for the past few days, for that matter."

Ah, so that's it. She blamed me for his disappearance . Not that I couldn't understand her worry and fear, because I did (maybe with better understanding).

"Oh, okay, thanks, bye," I hung up and ran a hand through my hair. So he wasn't home, or has been for days, perfect. "What the fuck are you doing, Arnie?" I mumbled. I wanted to curse him and find him then beat his senses back into him. Its not often that I'm the reasonable one in our friendship.

I blearily opened my eyes and saw my mom looking up from her poem.

"Is something wrong, honey?" She asked, "Is everything alright with Arnie?"

I nodded, "He's fine, everything is fine, Mom, but I'm gonna go out for a drive, okay?"

I left without waiting for her to answer because I could tell by her face that she was about to question me. Its not often-more like never that I go out for a 'drive'. After this whole ordeal with Christine is over, I don't know if I'll ever want to drive again.

I took off in my car and made for Darnell's garage. The spacious lot was covered in rusted down cars but none near as dilapidated as Christine had been. Note, it was 'had been'. In the passing months even I agreed that Arnie was coming along nicely with her. Could hear angry cries as other mechanics battled it out with their pieces of junk and I was still only out in the streets. I made sure to parks across from Darnell's before nervously walking in.

I wonder how Arnie would take me being in here. The garage seemed to be a club where Arnie was a member and I wasn't. I guess, I'm feeling a little left out. After all, now that he has Christine, does he even need me anymore or anyone, now. As I actually walked past the gates I noticed how dark it was. Now that the sun had done down, the only light source seemed to come from flashlights of the dedicated do-it-yourself mechanics and from Darnell's office. Where he was probably playing a poker game. I hope he doesn't come out and kick me out because, remember, I'm not part of the club.

I walked into Garage 20 where I knew Christine was parked, and sure enough there she was and sure enough, so was Arnie. He was hunched over the car with her hood up inspecting the engine, staring is more like it. He didn't even have his tool kit with him.

"Hey, Arnie!" I called. I didn't want to make it seem like I snuck up on him because I knew even if I did walk loudly, he wouldn't have heard me.

But my voice scared him anyway because he jumped up and banged his head on the hood. I winced in sympathy pain before running off towards him. I was disappointed, however, to see that he cared more for the car's well-being than his own when he checked the hood for paint chippings or dents, no never mind the blood on his head, right?

When he was done with his inspection he turned to me with a surprise look mixed with annoyance, but he greeted me pleasantly enough. It was strange, though, to see that expression on his face, he was usually quite happy to see me, be whatever the time or place.

"Hey, Dennis," he waved, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you, is all," I shrugged. I moved to the side of Christine, out of her-its (IT! Damn it) way and found a small work bench to sit on. I gave the car a contemptuous glare and look up to see Arnie giving me a hard, studying look.

"For my parents?" He asked, "Why am I not surprised?"

I shook my head, "No, they have nothing to do with it. I just heard you've been here for days and 'I' got worried, okay?"

He still gave me a hard look and I wondered briefly, how he got to aggressive. "Why are you giving me a hard time about this?" He asked. "I mean-just why? Its only a car, why does everything seem to want to keep me from her?"

"No one's keeping you from her," I said, because he spends more time with her than with living people.

"Oh yeah, than why are you always giving me a hard time when I work on her, why are my parents trying to get me to sell her, why is Darnell trying to get me to scrap her?" He cried.

I wanted to say it was because Christine is evil and a murderer but that would be going too far. Arnie might just murder me.

So I could only shrug to answer his question.

"Right," he sighed, "Just do me a favor and stay away from here."

I went slack jawed and stared at him. Was he telling me to fuck off?

"What?" I cried. I felt a shiver go down me and I glanced at the car. The moonlight was hitting it from the open garage doors making her look alive and…happy.

I tore me eyes away from her-it. I glanced back at Arnie and he was still staring at me angrily.

"I don't want you around here anymore, all you want to do is rip on Christine," He explained. I stood up angry and stared at him.

"Um, hellooo?" I felt like I was in the fucking twilight zone. "She's a 'car'!"

"She's my car!" By now we're yelling at each other and I was afraid that Darnell would come out and help Arnie kick my ass to the curb. What a nightmare this is turning out to be. Was he really picking that car over me? I should've just called up Roseanne. At least with her I just have to 'mess around' a bit and pick up the tab and all's good.

"Yeah, she's your car and anyone can tell that, but I'm your best friend!" Does that even mean anything anymore?

"If you were my best friend then you wouldn't have a problem with Christine," He snapped.

This wasn't like Arnie at all. He was acting like an asshole and usually I'm the asshole in our friendship. When we were little, like twelve, we were suppose to go to a water park for the whole day but I ditched him to go on my first date. The girl (I can't remember her name) was pretty and I took her to the movies. We saw Arnie there with his parents and when he waved to me I got all embarrassed and pretended I didn't know him. The girl then began to laugh about what an ugly freak he was and our entire evening was ruined.

The next day I took Arnie to the ice cream store to make up for my poor behavior. He was so excited that it made me feel even guiltier.

He had more stock in our friendship than I did because I was his only friend but I had plenty others but now he was blowing me off. What a slap in the face, huh?

"Hey! Oh—its you," A gruff voiced snorted. I jumped and turned to the new voice. Out of the corner of my eye. I could see Arnie do the same thing.

Will Darnell was a big man with a fat belly hanging off of him. He had a large cigar in one of his sausage-like hands.

"How many times do I have to kick you out, Guilder? If you keep interfering with the peace of my hard working, paying customers I will throw you out myself."

I glared at him.

"Now, you heard what the kid said, get lost," He snapped.

I looked over at Arnie to see if he was serious about kicking me out but he wasn't even looking at me. He was standing by Christine stroking the closed hood. Jealousy flared up inside of me.

"Arnie, if I go," I began desperately, "I'll pretty much never see you again."

As lame as that sounded it was true. He was either her or…well here.

"Kid, cut the sappy shit," Darnell growled. He grabbed me by the shirt collar and began to pull me towards the gates.

So this is it. I wanted to call out to Arnie but he hadn't glanced at me once. He just continued to stroke her. He had chosen her.

My eyes burned at the humiliation I felt. I couldn't even beat out a car. I also ached for Arnie who seemed to have lost all senses and self respect and when I felt my eyes burn it was for our broken friendship.

As we neared the gate I pushed the man's fat hand from me and walked huffily towards my car. When I was inside I made sure to slam my door extra hard before I felt exhausted in my seat. Our friendship has ended but could I really let it go?


	2. Arnie I

It's been a week since my fight with Dennis, and even though I've kept myself busy with Christine, I still miss him. Nothing much has changed since then because I was always so busy I hardly saw him to begin with, but knowing he's gone just fucks with my mind.

In the mean time, when I am home I've been hanging out in our backyard casually relaxing my back. Across the fence, I can see our neighbors setting up their back yard for a bar-BQ party. The Johnsons are the only people in our neighborhood who own a pool so they always throw a party of sorts in the last week of August, not that there is much to celebrate. School starts tomorrow and that means I'm not going to have much time to work on Christine.

I see it this way, If I can get up early, I can work on her before school and definitely after, so that means I'll have to do homework on the bus. That only leaves a few hours to sleep at least until Christine is done.

I sunk my body into a patio chair and heaved my shoulders. 'Until Christine is done.' Would that ever come? It certainly seems surreal to see her finished, and to think what everyone will say when they see her; that they were wrong.

And I was right.

I want to laugh at all the shitters, which made me tense up in my chair. I used to love these people and I thought they loved me, but now my rose-colored glasses have been thrown aside and I see them for what they are, a bunch of shitters. And the biggest shitter of all is Dennis. He helped pay the down payment on Christine and stood up to my parents for me but all the same he was double crossing me. His betrayal hurt deeper than anything but how exactly did he betray me? I don't remember, kind of like how I don't remember how I hurt my back.

For showing up at the garage? He denied spying on me and what reason do I have not to trust him?

"Oh God," I moaned into my hands. Our neighbors were making such a racket as they set up pool chairs, and the august sun was beating down on my neck, and in the mist of it all my back started to ache dully.

I felt despairingly empty without Dennis or Christine by my side. God knows I should have stayed at the garage when will Darnell tossed Dennis out onto the streets. But when I saw my friend give me that pleading look and say his final words ("Arnie, if I go, I'll pretty much never see you again.") I felt empty and that feeling hasn't left yet.

I was just standing in the shadows of garage 20, and Darnell had grabbed Dennis and began to drag him out. When he spoke those words to me, I wanted to run after him and jump in his ear and let him drive us away anywhere but I felt that dull pain like I did just now only it wasn't dull then but berry acute and it sent jolts through my spine.

I rubbed my back and tried to tread out of deep water. I thought of Christine and her new white walled tires and the places she would take me. Maybe we'll go out to California, I always wanted to go there and Pennsylvania is too cold and dirty maybe the sun will help my skin more. Its pretty weird to look at me now. In a good way though. My face has smoothed out; I still have scars but they're not that bad. I fought the urge to rub my cheek to feel the smooth skin but I don't want to cause a breakout with my sweaty hands.

From inside the house, I could hear my mom, Regina shuffling around the kitchen. She's probably making sure that the store-bought fruitcake looks homemade. She brings that stupid dish to the bar-BQ every year, and no one ever eats it. I heard the patio door slide open and the click of her heals.

"Arnie," Regina's voice was clipped. She's still made at me for buying Christine. I don't think she likes not being in control and when I turned to face her, I saw that her skin was patchy and she was biting her cheek. Nope, she doesn't like it one bit. "Arnie, go get changed. We're leaving when you're ready."

I shrugged and her cheek muscle gave a spasm. She shook her head and turned away from me. I rubbed my back and felt the pain sharpen before quickly melting away into nothing. I waited a minute to make sure the pain had truly gone and because I was to comfortable where I was but I knew eventually I would have to get up.

Truth be told, I am excited to go. I've been locked up at the garage for weeks, month's maybe and though I don't mind, I do kind of want a break. I wonder if I'll see Dennis there. Usually he comes with me but he is friends with everyone there (everyone who would beat up on me if he didn't stop them). Maybe I'll see him there.

I made it to my room with ease and change into cleaner clothes. My previous shirt and jeans were covered in Christine's oil and smelling of something most likely found in the sewers.

I popped the collar (something I've never done to do before) and ruffled my hair a bit. I still look like the plain-old dorky Arnie Cunningham, but I feel different, more empowered. I guess that comes with owning a car.

We took dad's car, even though we just had to around the block, and parked on the curb. There were people standing on the porch drinking soda and making jokes and I recognized Charlie Johnson (it is his house after all) and Sandy Galton. Both were boys at my school and friends with an asshole down at Darnell's by the name of Buddy Repperton.

Buddy Repperton was a grade above me until he failed the 10th grade and now, not only do I see him at Darnell's, I see him in physics. Let me tell you, he's a real asshole and somewhat of an idiot. He's sneaky and very cunning, but he's not book-smart at all, of course, that's considering if he opens the book at all.

He's the kind of guy who would bring a gun to school and maybe shoot it off (not at you but at a pigeon or robin) just to score everyone. He wouldn't think of the consequences at all. He's also the type of guy who would push drugs and since he's working for Darnell, he probably is.

But enough of that asshole. He's not here, he's too cool to show up, but none-the-less, I shamefully walked closer to Regina who always tended to ward of young people (except for Dennis) like garlic does a vampire. Charlie and Sandy sneered at me before taking a sip of their cokes, but I slipped inside the door before I could give them opening or even follow me. If they followed me, God knows I wouldn't survive their harassment.

My parents were walking towards Charlie Johnson's parents, our current hosts, and Regina gave Mrs. Johnson the fruit cake and the other women received it graciously. I changed directions and made for the upstairs steps. No one came up here, except for a few stragglers like me and together we would watch a movie in the upstairs den. Dennis, even though he was popular and well-liked by the general public (and could certainly hold his own at any type of get-together) would follow mw where ever I would feel most comfortable but I guess such actions are over now. I doubt he'll ever want to talk to me again with the way I treated him and why should he? I'm not anyone special.

My wonderings were ended briskly by an object crashing into me. At first I thought I had walked into a wall but said wall had fallen on top of me and when I opened my eyes, I saw a tiny thin and beautiful blonde girl had fallen on top of me so that we were chest to chest. I felt my chest constrict when I recognized her. Leigh Cabot.

Everyone was in love with her, hell, even Dennis and I shared our fantasies about her. That's how stunning she is. And I' the ugly asshole she had to go and fall on. What a loser I am. What kind of impression did I just make? A horrible one? I guess I should explain that I am not smooth at all with the ladies. To put it too scale, I've never even had a girlfriend, let alone a friend who was a girl. I've only had Dennis and I've always been too ashamed to listen to how he handled the ladies. He's a pro. In fact, if he tried, I bet Leigh Cabot could be his girlfriend in 10 seconds flat and here's the challenge, she's turned down everyone!

"Oh, I'm sorry," I heard her soft voice above me. Despite better judgment I glanced in her direction and saw her pretty blue eyes stare at me in shock before she blushed and scrambled off of me as if I was a disease.

That is no new reaction. Girls tend to believe I am diseased but instead of running away, she just shuffled away so that she was sitting beside me. She tucked a strand of hair away from her face but it fell out again.

"Are you alright? You took a hard fall," She said.

I probably looked stupid because I was just gapping at her. She was still talking to me?

"I—yeah," I breathed, "It wasn't hard, you're pretty soft, I mean pretty light!"

She blushed, "Thank you, I guess."

I nodded pitifully. I'm such an idiot. I wish Dennis was here. I bet he could help me not make an ass of myself. I climbed to my feet and she did the same and together we stood awkwardly.

"Sorry," I said at the same time she said "I'm Leigh."

"Sorry," This time we spoke at the same time. She giggled and touched my elbow briefly. "I'm Leigh and you're Archie, right?"

I shook my head, "Arnie," I corrected softly. Her eyes went wide and she blushed madly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, it's just our lit teacher called you Archie, so I just thought…" She trailed off.

I nodded my head understandingly. Our literature teacher last year called me Archie because he's an asshole and I've never had the guts to correct him. In fact, I usually have to keep Dennis from shouting out my correct name and humiliating me by making a scene.

"Yeah, you're not the only one," I said.

"Well," She said and pushed the piece of hair out of her face again. "Now that I know your name and you know mine…do you," She paused as if to rethink her words before sending me a confident smile, "Do you want to hang out?"

My eyes widened. To think if I had come with Dennis, I would've been hidden in his shadow.

"Sure," I probably screamed that at her with pent up excitement (at least that's how I felt) but she just smiled all the more confident.

But then something strange happened.

Leigh had taken my hand (something I was not expecting) and began to tug me towards the den. I guess she wanted to watch a movie but the moment she touched me I felt my back ache up again. My instantly went to the pain.

"Are you alright?" Leigh asked. She hadn't dropped my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my back, but I'm fine," I said successfully hiding my wince.

"What? Your back?" She gasped. Her free hand went to her mouth as she gasped. "Was that from our crash?"

"No, don't worry about it," I tried to sooth her but her worry over me actually filled me with excitement. Leigh Cabot was worried about me. "My back just needs rest, but…" I paused. I wanted to change the subject from my back (as much as I like the attention, I prefer it wasn't on my physical pain) but I don't even know where to begin.

She and I know diddily squat about each other and I don't even know what she meant by hang out.

Leigh seemed to sense my hesitation because she (still holding my hand) led me to the den.

"How about a movie?" She offered. "I love cinematic adventures."

Perfect. I nodded and she pulled me onto the couch beside her but I practically fell on top of her. Good think I'm light because she didn't even seem to care. I just shuffled away from her and awkwardly sat on the end of the couch.

Leigh picked out the movie and sat back on the couch next to me. I could feel the warmth of our arms next to each other and for a moment I thought I was in heaven.


	3. Dennis II

Football season!

School started out with a bang, of course. I had been going in for football practice two weeks before they even opened the school doors so I didn't find the transition hard at all. In fact, my mind wasn't on school at all because coach Puffer kept us busy with practice. It was football, football, football! I think I'm starting to lose my taste for the sport.

But aside from that I also couldn't stop thinking about Arnie. We have classes together so I saw him then and sometimes our eyes would meet from across the room. I wonder if he's still mad at me. The look he gives me would deny his anger and reveal something else, maybe loneliness but his pride is too strong; too powerful for either one of us. I don't have it in me too approach him and I don't know why. Maybe it's because he's become so uncomfortable to be around, or so unpleasant. I think he's picked up smoking. The few times I've been around close enough to smell him (in a totally non-creepy way) I've caught a whiff of tobacco.

And if not only that, he's with Leigh Cabot an awful lot lately. Just talking or so it seems. When the hell did that happen? Are they together or just friends? If they're together than damn. Who would have thought his first girlfriend would be a 'should-be' model? How ironic is that? But all the same (pushing back the loyal friend reaction) I hope not. Call me a jealous bastard, but I hope they're not. And don't ask me if this jealousy is directed at Arnie or Leigh because I do miss the little runt and I don't like the idea of sharing him with Leigh…or Christine.

Chicks these days. They come in out of the blue and push a wedge between friendships but can I truly blame Leigh for that? She probably doesn't even notice the change in him.

Enough thinking about that. Arnie has taken too much of my thoughts as it is. It's exhausting me out and I can barely find the energy for class or football practice. Great, here's another good rant topic. Back to Football. Our first game is coming up next week, but coach Puffer is the only guy pumped up. We're playing the Grant High Buffalos. We should be able to defeat them easily but I've got a bad feeling about this.

The weeks have passed dismally slow in my opinion. We played Hillmen High and then Morrison High and lost big time in both games. After the second game, coach locked himself in a shower stall and we all thought he was attempting to drown himself. He doesn't handle defeat well. Our next game is against Grant High, which is an away game. I highly doubt anyone from our school will show up and I can't blame them. With our losing streak, if I wasn't on the team, I wouldn't show up either. In fact I'm tempted to even now.

The school day went by slow and I saw Arnie fumbling with his locker much like the old Arnie and less like the angry, sleek man he has become. I actually paused to watch him shortly. People passed by like he was still invisible and he kind of fidgeted like normal. I very much wanted to go over and talk to him but I was stopped by the slim and beautiful form of Leigh walking up beside him and briefly brushing his arm. She and Arnie stared at each other for a moment and I blushed at the intimacy I was seeing in their gazes.

Maybe I'll talk to him later.

I was sitting on the bus next to Jandon Bryon, the linebacker, and he and I had an amateur fight the window seat but it was all in good fun. It pumped us up at least for the game in an hour. After we reached Grant High School we all took to the locker-room. I tried to find my Zen-zone but I saw Arnie and Leigh touching each other in my head. If that's not disturbing then I don't know what is. I guess this is backlash from worrying over Arnie. Yeah, that's probably all it is.

We went out to play and surprisingly we were winning. Coach Puffer was so confident; he took me out at halftime when the score was 17-0. I knew I wasn't going back in because McNally was a competent second-string and we were ahead so I took an early shower. I actually prefer that. Taking my showers alone but then again who doesn't? I never could stand shower time and actually mastered the art of two-minute bathing. It's all skill. So in my private comfort I let the water beat down on my muscles. A real massage is what I need.

I could vaguely hear the cheering and booing of the crowd but it all came out stronger when I left the locker-room. But I was being drawn to the parking lot. Something was wrong in the parking lot.

Outside I sifted through cars, not quite sure of what I was looking for, when I saw it—or should I say her. Christine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I stupidly asked the car. Christine sat completely still in the darkened night but my anger boiled beneath my skin. This 'bitch' took over Arnie, his life, my life, and now my football game. I walked to her side doors and peered inside, briefly remembering when I sat in here and her cold voice slipped into my ear, "Let's go for a ride, big guy. Let's cruise."

I shook my head and banged my fist down onto the hood, but she was built like tank and I didn't even dent it.

"Christine, you whore," I said. She had LeBay, wasn't he enough for her? Why did she want Arnie? She had chosen him right off the street, so why did she want him? He was my friend, mine!

"Dennis?" I turned around to see Arnie.

I stumbled back into Christine and the feel of her metal body sent shivers up my spine and not in the good way.

"Arnie?" Why am I surprised? If Christine's here, Arnie must not be too far away. He had a strange look on his face. Oh man. He must've seen me hit his car. Great so another fight will ensue.

I watched Arnie's face darken, a shadow crossing his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when he scrunched his face up. Instead of verbally assaulting me as I expected I watched as he rubbed his head and stumble towards me as if he couldn't walk straight. He stood right before me and I held my arms to catch him incase he fell.

"My head is killing me," He mumbled very quietly. For some reason I felt a shiver go down me again. Like a shadow was forming behind me.

"Arnie?" I asked. Where was the expected yelling?

He looked up at me with wide eyes. Was that fear in his eyes?

"Man, are you ok?" I reached out and grabbed his shoulders. He seemed to weaken under my grip before straightening his posture.

"I'm…: Arnie shook his head, "I'm okay…no actually. I'm sorry."

I stayed silent. I was expecting that I would have to apologize for any type of peace to form between us.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Arnie said. His face flinched. This was definitely some sort of migraine or something.

At Arnie's apology, I wanted to tell him to forget it. We're cool and I've done worse except the words wouldn't form on my lips. What Arnie had said the other night had hurt. He chose a car over me.

Arnie's face contorted in pain and he lowered his face. "I really am sorry," He mumbled, "You're my best friend…" He spoke slowly and I had to strain my ears to hear him. I think he might as well as said only friend because there wasn't anyone else there for him was there? Christine? Leigh? They didn't have the bind that Arnie and I had.

"I forgive you," I said.

Arnie raised his head d and I got a good look at him. He was pale and there was tension in his face, but it was Arnie's face that looked back and smiled at me, not LeBay's.

I smiled back and was about to ask why he was here when I felt something hard, large, and flat slide into my back.

"Fuck," I cried as I staggered forward before falling to my knees. Arnie dropped with me. His eyes were wide and confused. "What the hell was that?" I heard the metal clap that could only be the sound of a car door closing. No noise had ever sounded so haunting.

Arnie didn't answer. I felt his arms go around me as he attempted to escort me towards the curb. Walking was made difficult as I walked because I was doubled over.

"What hit me?" I asked as we sat down.

Arnie shrugged, "Nothing man, but try to refrain from bumping to Christine. You might dent her."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Of course. Of course, he'd defend that demon car. Somehow Christine hit me. She slammed her blood red door into me.

The two of us waited for a while. The game was still going on. I kept on eye on Christine. The sky had darkened, the parking lot only lit up by tall pubic lights. Christine bathed in street light, her red paint glowing ever so lightly.

I leaned against Arnie and was it my imagination or did she jerk forward. Bet she wanted to hit me with her door again. Maybe run me over. At Arnie's questioning gaze, I shrugged again. He looked slightly uncomfortable with me placing my weight against him. But hey, his car damaged me. Suck on that, Christine.

After a while the nose from the school picked up and soon the two of us could see the students walking to their cars.

"Coach is probably annoyed with me," I mumbled.

"Hm?" Arnie made a noise from deep in his throat, "Why's that?"

"Because, I ditched," I said.

"Oh right," Arnie coughed. We watched everyone one leave, a few stragglers remained for parking lot socializing. I didn't really want to get up. Arnie and I were friends again. He was acting more like himself than usual lately and his shoulder was really comfortable.

"I should be going," Arnie mumbled. I shook my head. "No, really."

He looked over at Christine. She must look infinitely less menacing in the rose-colored glasses he was wearing.

"I should get to the garage," Arnie continued, "Christine's engine is leaking and Darnell ordered a—"

"Arnie," I said, "Shut up."

Arnie fell quiet. We were silent, Christine was glaring. A few people stared at us. We must look weird; two guys leaning on each other, not talking.

"Hey, Dennis?" Arnie spoke up. "Maybe we can hang out sometime. Like old times."

I nodded, "Sure. Maybe over the weekend."

Arnie nodded and stood up. I had to readjust my weight so I didn't fall over. I watched as Arnie Stretched his back.

"My back's been sore lately." He explained. I nodded slowly, my mind angrily linking his back pain to Christine who causes nothing but pain. "Maybe Saturday we can get some ice cream."

I froze at his suggestion. Arnie did, as well. "Well…um." Arnie, me, and ice cream didn't mix very well. It always ended with me doing something incredibly embarrassing such as kissing…

Arnie remember also. He chuckled which was a weird response, especially for him. I would have expected him to stutter and walk around nervously unsure what to do with his body. But now he seemed disturbingly amused at our role-reversal.

"Maybe not ice cream," I said.

"Maybe we can go swimming," Arnie suggested, "We never did go after you ditched me that one time."

This was getting weird. The pool incident happened years ago when we were kids. Why was he bringing that up now? Was he still mad? Was this Christine and LeBay talking?

"Arnie?"

"You say you're my best friend," Arnie glared at me. "But only from lack of options. But I've got other friends now. I've got Christine. I've got Leigh. I've got the boys at the garage. What've you got?"

"Arnie snap out of it," I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "I apologized about the pool thing years ago. You were cool about it. I thought we were getting along right now?"

I looked into his disturbingly smooth face. He looked like a different person.

"What's going on? Talk to me," I said.

"No," He walked away towards Christine. "I'm going to the garage."


	4. Arnie II

I viciously slammed Christine's car door harder than I would normally. As I turned the car key, she revved angrily and pushed forward awkwardly despite that my foot was on the break the entire time. Dennis was standing in the headlights looking bewildered and sad. Christine wanted to run him over. I could tell somehow. I was mad at him because he always took me for granted but I didn't want to hurt him. I put my hand on Christine's dashboard and tried to sooth her, as much as I could. It was weird but I knew she could be. I just knew it.

Dennis shuffled out of my way and walked to my window. I rolled it down.

"Saturday, we'll go swimming, get ice cream and do whatever you want to do that isn't at the Darnell's garage. Okay?" he said. I looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. He was upset, we both were, but I could see how serious he was about reconciling our friendship. I finally nodded.

The next day at school, Dennis and I shakily rebuilt our friendship. Dennis would wave at me and once I approached him at his locker to ask about our literature homework. I listened quietly as he relayed information about our reading that showed just how much he misunderstood the sources. It was entertaining and I actually felt a natural smile leak out of me. I truly only asked him just to show an effort in our friendship but I ended up realizing how much I should rekindle our homework sessions. We once attempted our freshman year; it failed because friendship and fun got in the way of studying.

My friendship with Leigh also strengthened. We had lunch together and Friday we made plans to go to a drive-in. the theater was old and vintage but in a good way. I drove us up to the open theater. We parked next to a speaker and I brought Leigh popcorn. As the cartoons began I started to feel anxious. It was weird, and my back began to ache. I rubbed it with one hand but of course it didn't do much good.

"Are you hurt?" Leigh asked. She chewed on popcorn and then smiled at me. She held out her popcorn bucket, but I shook my head.

"Just my back again," I mumbled.

Leigh looked worried, "Was it from when I fell on you? I'm sorry," She said earnestly.

I chuckled a bit. She was a sweet girl. My back pain spiked again and I exhaled loudly.

"You really don't look so good," She mumbled, "Maybe we should go home."

"It's fine," I said. "I'm gonna take a walk, stretch my muscles," I said and get out of Christine. Leigh really didn't look happy so I promised her I wouldn't be long.

I walked away from the crowded drive-in. the movie was around the woods so the peacefulness of nature affected me just a little bit. Through the trees I could see the light of the snack stand and rest food area. There was also a small crowd of people relaxing at picnic tables and benches. Even a few skateboarders were knocking over trashcans. I felt a bit awkward as I stood in the woods. To the crowd I would be just a dark figure possibly up to no good. Possibly intending to hurt someone. I don't want to be that. I thought.

I quickly walked out of the woods to the lit-up area and stood awkwardly around the crowd of people. My back pain was still present. I leaned against the wall and from over the thin trees I could see the theater screen lighting up the area. Dennis took me to one of these a couple of years ago to see the horror flick, 'Carrie'. Of course, because that was before we had cars, so we climbed in a tree. We couldn't hear the dialog so we made up our own. It made the movie less scary.

The movie I had taken Leigh to was significantly less scary, thankfully. I could barely make out the shape of a man and a woman talking on the screen. She was wearing a headband and had crazy big hair and bright leggings. She seemed to be whining at the older gentleman who had a pompous look on his face. He was probably her father.

I turned my attention from the movie to the sky. I tried counting stars until I couldn't tell which I've counted from those I haven't. I wondered what Dennis was doing. I know I'm supposed to be angry at him, but I wasn't. Something had flared in me that I hadn't wanted to unleash. I wanted to be friends with him, I truly did, but something wasn't allowing me.

Maybe I should talk to him. I turned my head as if Dennis was beside me and he could just open his mouth and speak. But Dennis wasn't here. I looked back at the stars and then around at my environment. A quick call is all it would take: A call to at least meet up in person. A call so that Dennis knew I was sorry, that I wanted things to go back to the way they were before Christine.

I walked to a payphone, it was a few yards away from the small food stands but close enough to take advantage of the lights the food stand gave off. I turned my back to the people lined up and gazed at the movie screen just beyond a few trees and the parked cars.

The phone only had to ring twice before Dennis picked up. I felt I should've been surprised that it was Dennis instead of one of his parents. Usually Dennis had a busy social life, but then again, it worked out for me who was calling.

"H'llo?" Dennis sighed.

I paused.

"Hello?" Dennis asked again. "I think you have the wrong—"

"Dennis," I sighed feeling silly.

"Arnie!" Dennis said. There was thump on the other line and an intake of breath.

"Dennis, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just hit my knee on the side of my bed," Dennis mumbled. We fell silent again. "So…Arnie."

"Yeah," I sighed. How do you say this? "Look, I'm out with Leigh right now…but I was wondering if afterwards, I could come over…and we could talk?"

Dennis was quiet on the other line and all I could hear was soft breathing. I felt a little weird listening to my friend breath but it was comforting in a way that the situation was not.

Dennis cleared his throat, "Sure, yeah. We really need to clear the air."

I finally allowed myself to smile. "And no fighting this time, I promise."

Dennis chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll see you later."

I hung up the payphone and felt surprisingly light. Leigh had never made me feel this way or at the very least to this extent, and I found it baffling that a phone call to my friend could make me feel all that much better. I walked over to a table and continued to watch the screen over the trees. I should go back to Leigh…and Christine. I really should. But I didn't want to, not when I felt so good right now.

I stayed at the table a bit longer. When watching the silent screen got too boring I turned and started watching people come and go to use the bathroom, buy snacks, or use the payphone. After five minutes I stood up and stretched. I should go back to Leigh. I trudged through the woods and then through rows of cars. Some kids were making out and others were throwing food or wrestling. I smiled quietly until I realized that I had been walking for a while and still hadn't approached my car. I looked around but couldn't find the Plymouth Fury. Christine stood out among cars, if once for her dilapidated state and now for the glory of her vintage prowess, but now she was nowhere to be seen.

I turned around and ran back and forth between cars, I garnered a lot of attention but not as much in comparison that the scream and the loud crashing sound coming from the woods gathered.

I, like everyone else, took off towards the woods. I could see smoke flowing high into the sky and loud yells. "Someone call 911! Someone's been hit!"

Cries were muddled as everyone tried to talk at once. I pushed my way between people until I reached the site of the accident.

"Christine!" I cried and ran forward. My car was head first into a sturdy tree and was that blood? I walked around my smoking car and saw Leigh lying on the ground. "Leigh! Oh God."

Leigh's leg was a bloody mess. Her eyes were closed and she was twitching nervously. I reached out to her but someone from the crowd grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Don't touch her, let the paramedics look at her first," Someone said but I wasn't listening.

"That's my girlfriend! My car!"

"Did anyone see who was driving?" Another voice called out. I had a hard time focusing on anything as the voices from the crowd around me reached a crescendo of noise. I stared at Leigh. She was barely conscious, one of her legs a bloody mess. I had to look away because I felt like I might throw up. Leigh was reaching for me. I clasped her hand.

"You're gonna be okay," I whispered. "It's just your leg." Leigh didn't say anything and after ten minutes—but seeming like an eternity—an ambulance came accompanied by the police.

I walked with EMT as they carried Leigh of towards the ambulance. I gave them her information so that they could call her parents. I asked to ride with her, but a cop held me back to ask me questions. Instead, I had to watch the ambulance drive off with my girlfriend who was suffering wounds from my—from Christine.

I gave an honest recount of what happened, and I was relieved when other witnesses corroborated my alibi. But nobody had seen who had been driving Christine. I wondered what Leigh had been doing outside of her, though. Had she come looking for me? Outside of Christine's shell, had Christine decided to go for her?

For the first time, I regretted buying Christine. I had felt disturbed by her, but the love I felt from her was stronger. I could forgive her for so many things because she had helped me grow out of my shell.

The cop who took my statement offered to give me a ride to the hospital which I accepted. We left before a tow-truck could come and take Christine to a lock down. I was a little grateful for that. I could leave without feeling the need to go roaring back in a possessive rage.

The hospital was brightly lit and uncomfortable. I wasn't allowed back to see Leigh and 20 minutes after I arrived so too did her parents. Her mother hadn't recognized me but her father did and he nearly hit me if it wasn't for the cop who stayed. Leigh's father threatened me and told me to stay away and Leigh's mother cried. I felt my own tears begin to flow.

Eventually I couldn't stay there any longer. I couldn't call my parents. My mother would slaughter me and I didn't want to deal with her quite yet. I decided to call Dennis. He picked up after two rings.

"Arnie?" He seemed confused which he probably was because I was calling him again from a payphone.

"Dennis, can you come get me?" I asked. My voice shook a little there.

"Sure, where are you?" he asked. I could hear the shifting of weight and squeakiness of his mattress.

"The hospital," I said.

"Shit," Dennis said. "What are you doing there? Are you okay?"

"No, not really," I mumbled. "Leigh is hurt. Can you just pick me up?"

"Yeah," Dennis whispered. "I'm on my way."


	5. Dennis III

Arnie was waiting outside the hospital when I arrived. He was sitting on the bench like a lonely schmuck. He didn't look up when I came towards him. He just fiddled with his sleeve. I shuffled my feet before sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Hey," I said.

Arnie shrugged. I sighed and wrapped an arm around Arnie's shoulder. Back in the good days before our relationship became strained, Arnie told me everything. I decided not to dwell in the past especially now that he and I were trying to trying to get our friendship back on track. And who was I kidding? His girlfriend was attacked by that red, metal bitch. Maybe now he'll know what a monster that car is. I can only hope, but Christine had his heart tied to close to hers…that was a disturbing thought.

"C'mon," I tugged him off the bench. "Let's go back to my place."

"The officer said he would call me if heard any news on her."

"Okay," I sighed at Arnie's tiny voice. "Then we'll go to your place."

Arnie nodded and I led him to my car.

It was strange to see Arnie take the shot gun of another car. It wasn't often you see him without Christine. I wanted to ask him where she was but I didn't want to trudge up memories of her. He might ask me to take him to her. At that point, I might hit him on the head and tie him down in my basement until he detoxified.

It was also strange in another way. Early in the summer was the last time that Arnie had sat in my car. It was only a few months ago but so much has happened since then: Friendships torn apart, friendships sewed back together, a teenage boy's rite of passage turned into a nightmare…I sighed, feeling a bit nostalgic and sad. Why couldn't Arnie have it good for once?

The drive to his house was quiet. I kept the radio off and he wasn't in the mood to talk. I wonder if he wanted me to just drop him off. When we got to his house, he waited expectantly for me to get out of the car. Score! I'm in.

I followed him to his room and old memories trudged up again. No escaping them. I collapsed on Arnie's bed like I had always done and he hovered awkwardly by his door.

"What are you standing around for?" I asked. "It's your room."

He shrugged and sat down gingerly beside me on the bed. He was still being awkward.

I grabbed his elbow and tugged him back so that he was lying down like I was. "Just like old times, eh?" I asked.

"Not quite," He mumbled. I frowned.

"Right, well back then we needed skin mags," I snorted. "Maybe you don't need them so much now."

Arnie blushed.

"Arnie, man," I groaned and thought about how I wanted to say this. "You've got a girlfriend. Leigh is beautiful, man. Things are gonna start looking up. They have to. One day. Leigh won't be in the hospital for ever…"

Arnie gave me a wide eyed look. "She's great isn't she? Leigh."He sighed. "I don't think I truly noticed her all this time."

I gave him a confused look.

Seeing my confusion, Arnie set about trying to explain his feelings. "I feel like I was wearing a veil all this time. Or like having an out of body experience. I had Leigh and I liked her…but that doesn't feel like me. Like I was still on the outside looking in." He snorted. "My first girlfriend, and I don't even feel like she was mine. Christine, though, I was all hers."

I felt my heart dampen.

"I need help, Dennis," Arnie said quietly. He looked at me scared. "She'll come for me again and I'll go. I can't stop myself. Don't let her get me. Please."

Arnie then did the one thing I hoped he wouldn't. He started crying. Well…there are worse things he could do then cry while telling me he was scared. He could've punched me and ran off to find Christine. Yeah, that would be worse.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shook it lightly and then squeezed. I looked away around his room. We were best friends, inseparable, once, and hopefully again. I looked back at Arnie and tugged him into my arms.

Arnie continued to sniffle into my shoulder. I let my hand rest on his back at an awkward angle due to how I was lying down. Arnie was practically on top of me also which was a surprisingly pleasant weight. Every once in a while a muscle would spasm. He started to calm down a little but he remained in my arms.

Sometime must have passed as we laid here like this in his bed.

"Hey, Dennis," He mumbled quietly into my neck.

"Hmm," I asked softly.

"Remember when we younger?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Remember when you kissed me?"

My mind blanked and I blushed. I maneuvered my head so that I could see Arnie's face. He was gazing at me stoically. Why was this coming up again?

I felt my heart start to race at his strange expression.

"Umm," I mumbled awkwardly and then nodded.

Arnie leaned closer to me so that our faces were closer.

"Arnie?"

"Can we?" He asked. He gave me a wanting look, and I was horrified to realize I wasn't that opposed. I tried to remind myself that this was Arnie who was my best friend…and a guy.

"Umm," I'm not sure what to say. I mean, Arnie was still in my arms and he was leaning closer. Since when was he so forceful?

I felt his lips meet mine. I couldn't move.

The kiss wasn't anything special. It was simply our lips pressed together. Arnie closed his eyes and then leaned back and rested his head back on my shoulder, his eyes still closed.

"Thank you," He mumbled.

What was that about? Still, I felt my arms tighten around him, just a little.

 

 

 

An hour has passed. We hadn't moved since the kiss, nor had we spoken. At some point my hand that rested on his back twitched and then eventually moved in light patterns on his back like he was some kind of baby I was soothing. I should be embarrassed. I really should. But I was content.

The stillness of his house was interrupted by a phone ringing from downstairs.

"Arnie," I whispered, not feeling it was appropriate to speak any louder. "Arnie, wake up." He moaned and rolled off of me. "I'm going to answer the phone."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes.

I ran downstairs and picked the phone upon the fifth ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Arnie?" I heard a woman's voice asked: His mother.

"No, its Dennis, he's upstairs. He's sort of sleeping right now."

"Oh, well I wanted to tell him that Leigh's awake. She seems fine if not a little loopy from the meds, but she'll be okay."

I relaxed though I was still a little tense. Leigh was okay, for now. I looked towards the top of the stairs as if Arnie was standing there and judging me but he wasn't.

"Also…"She trailed off. "Also, a cop here wants to speak with Arnie again."

I sighed, fully tense again. "Should I bring him down to the hospital?"

There was some mumbling on the other line that was unclear to me. A deeper voice was speaking. Then Regina came back on. "No, come to the station. They need to file some paper work. He's not in trouble."

I nodded though Regina couldn't see me.

"Witnesses said they saw him not in the car when it happened, but some elements are adding up." She sighed. "I'll meet you two there. I'll be riding with the officer. Tell Arnie, everything will be okay for me, will you?"

"Yeah," I said. "I will."

I hung up and climbed back upstairs.

Arnie was sitting on the edge of his bed and watching me nervously.

"What did they want?" He asked.

"It was your mom," I explained and sat beside him. "She said Leigh is awake and will be fine."

Arnie practically deflated. "Oh my God," he sighed. "Thank you." He wasn't speaking to me.

"Also, the police still need to talk to you."

"Why?" He asked panicking. "Am I being arrested?"

"No," I said, though that wasn't something that I could promise.

"Then what do they want?" He snapped.

"They have some questions still. Look, I'll go with you. I won't leave your side, okay?"

He nodded. "I'm really scared right now."

"I know. But let's just get it over with."

We went back out to my car and I began the drive over to the police station. Arnie was picking at his nails, which were trait of his from before Christine. It was gross and with the spirit of LeBay hanging over him, he had stopped for a short while. Maybe LeBay was loosening his hold.

The drive was pretty quiet. It was already late; a quick glance to car's clock told me it was almost 12 o'clock. Arnie was staring back out the window, his hands fisted in his lap.

I looked back to the road and a moment of confidence allowed me to reach over and rest my hand on top of his.

He glanced at me but I kept my eyes on the road. After a moment he turned one of his hands palm up and laced his fingers with mine.

A light appeared in my rear window after a few moments and I saw a car coming up behind me fast.

"What the…" I mumbled then felt my car shake violently as the car from behind rammed into me.

"Dennis!" Arnie cried and I ripped my arm from his grip to grab the steering wheel. "It's her."

Christine sped up beside me, and drifted into my side. I felt my car give and we began a rough ride off the road down a hill.

I held my arms to my head and when I came crashing down into the steering wheel, my upper arms took the hit.

I groaned as we came to a miserable stop, but we couldn't rest. My car was old and didn't have airbags and that rough landing was pretty intense. I glanced over at Arnie and saw him move slightly. He was leaning against his cracked passenger window. I kicked my door off and ran to his side.

"Arnie!" I cried. I tried to pull his door open but it was fused shut. I ran back to the driver's side and crawled back in. "Arnie," I cried again. He groaned and his rolled over. He blinked blearily at me.

"Hey," I said, "We have to go, NOW!" I cried as I heard a distant engine. Christine.

He helped him unbuckle and he reached for me as I tried to help him out of the car.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," I grunted. Arnie stumbled and fell into my arms. "Alright, let's go."

I pulled Arnie after me. I could hear Christine in the distance driving down the hill. I pulled Arnie and we went into a run. A slow run, we did just crawl out of an accident, after all. But luckily the forest was somewhat thick with old strong trees. Christine would be met with constant obstacles.

"Dennis," he called to me, trailing awkwardly behind me. "Dennis, stop."

"Hell no," I snapped. "We can't stop."

"Where can we go," Arnie heaved. "She's always there."

I didn't stop but I slowed. Where could we go? We'd never be safe from her, would we? My mind drifted to Leigh in the hospital, My sister, Elaine at home, My parents, Arnie.

I glanced at him. He was leaning forward, hands on his knees.

"I have an idea," I said slowly.

"What?" He asked, looking up.

"Darnell's garage."

 

 

 

We took off running again. Christine didn't seem to be following us but I suspected that she returned to the road. She was faster there. The road was her playground. We cut across yards and tried to avoid the streets as much as possible, not that that would stop Christine.

Darnell's garage loomed in the distance. The lights were out, meaning no one was there.

The metal fence was closed with a chain tying the two gates together. I crashed into the gate and sighed. I shook the chain helplessly. Looking up, I felt exhausted.

"We have to climb," I said through deep breaths. I looked behind and saw Arnie sitting on the floor.

"I can't breathe."

"C'mon, Arnie," I said. "We're here; we have to find something that can take her apart."

Arnie wheezed and started climbing the fence. I spotted for him and then began my own climb. When we were both inside the garage we began to scour the place looking for tools.

"Dennis, I can't do it," Arnie cried. He collapsed on the floor. "I can't do it. I can't destroy her."

I ran to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't do this. Not, now."

Arnie shook his head. "I can't do it."

I looked around and ran to a work table. I grabbed a chain and jumped on Arnie.

"Argh," Arnie cried as I began to chain him up. "What are you doing?" He cried.

"Stopping you from getting in my way," I replied honestly. "If you can't defeat her, than I can't have you interrupting me."

Arnie looked afraid but he nodded.

I continued to look around. I found a nail gun, but that was it. I left the garage to the back lot and saw over another fence what looked like a large junkyard; There was a large crane in the distance. I ran to the crane hoping that it would be attached to a wrecking ball or some large pipes. Maybe it would have a giant claw hand. Behind me I heard an engine roar. Christine was here. I sent a quick glance over the crane and saw that it had a huge circular piece of metal attached to the end. Good enough for a wrecking ball.

I ran to the crane side and crawled into the seat. I didn't have time to understand what was on the dashboard as I started turning levers. In my cloud of fear and adrenaline, I was able to turn on the crane. I raised the metal plate and Christine drove towards me.

She began to move and with some quick thinking and fast reflexes, I grabbed the nail gun and shot at her tires. She was grinding metal and sparks were flying but she wasn't stopping. I threw the gun to the side and pulled the lever down. The metal plate went crashing down atop of her and she shifted awkwardly under it.

"Wooohooo, you bitch!" I cried energized.

Christine roared. I tried to lift the plate again but Christine rose with it.

"Holy fuck!" I cried overjoyed. The plate was a magnet. I looked around and wondered what I could do. Right now, I had Christine at a standstill but not forever. I turned the crane around and began to drive into the junkyard. I drove around the piles of cars, stacked high. Maybe I should slam her into a car pile.

As if a guardian angel was guiding me, I came across a small building with a conveyer belt.

I jumped out of the crane and ran towards the belt. It was turned off but it attached to an opening in the wall. I ran to the wall and found an attached metal latch on the wall. I slammed it open and saw some buttons and a keyhole. I didn't know how to control the crusher and I didn't have the key. Arnie might know what was up, though.

I ran back to the garage and found Arnie exactly where I left them.

"Arnie!" I cried. "Where does Darnell keep the keys to the crusher?"

"Fuck off!" Arnie cried. "Let me out of here!"

I slapped him. "Arnie, come back to me. That's not you."

Arnie sobbed. "Untie me, don't hurt her, please." Arnie was crying.

I sighed and ran towards Darnell's office. It was locked. I growled and elbowed the tiny window and then reached in to unlock it. I ran to a desk and began to look for anything. I found the keys but I still had no idea how to use the crusher. I ran to the filing cabinet.

"Crusher, crusher, crusher, manual!" I found it. I kissed it and then ran back out.

"Dennis, wait!" Arnie cried after me as I ran from the garage.

Back at the crane I saw Christine was still attached to the magnet but she seemed to be leaking gasoline. I didn't know how that happened but Christine was cognizant so maybe she was doing it on purpose. I ran the crusher building and turned the key.

The conveyer belt turned on. I flipped through the manual, aware of how much time was passing and entered the password and began to flip buttons that were demanded of him. Soon I could hear the crusher turn on.

I ran back to the crane which had been still running and began to maneuver Christine over the conveyer belt.

Christine roared. I felt sweat drip down my face. I lowered her slowly as close as I could to the entrance of the belt and turned the magnet off. Christine roared viciously again and then was pulled into the crusher. I leaned back feeling like a noodle. Christine was still roaring, mechanical gears grinding, glass crunching. I closed his eyes. Let it be over.

 

 

 

**6 years later**

It took us years to get here.

I rolled out of bed and turned off the alarm clock. I turned back to my partner who snuggled further under the blankets. I watched him for a moment before I turned and went to the bathroom with some slight envy. I'd love to sleep in longer but then again I loved my job as well, despite the early wake up time. I took a brief shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, changed into my work clothes and re-entered my bedroom.

My partner was awake and no longer in the bedroom.

"Hey," I said as I entered the kitchen where Arnie was making coffee. I kissed his cheek then grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"Morning," Arnie mumbled and took a sip. "Nervous?"

I shrugged. "A little. I hate the first day of school. Not as bad as last year though."

I was now a teacher. I taught English which was surprisingly because I always hated school; even more, I always hated English class. Last year was my first term and it took me awhile to get used to my students and my colleagues.

"You'll be fine," Arnie managed a smile which was not common at 6:30 in the morning.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I poured my own coffee. Arnie, ironically worked at a car rental place, despite his negative experience with cars in the past. Arnie's day started at 9.

"Couldn't sleep," He mumbled. "I couldn't get comfortable.

"Why?" I put a hand on Arnie's back.

"I," He rolled his shoulders. "I don't know. I think I pulled a muscle."

I patted his shoulder. "Take it easy, okay? I got to go."

Arnie nodded. "Good luck and I'll be fine, so don't worry. I have a desk job after all."

I gulped back the rest of my coffee and left my mug in the sink. I grabbed my jacket at the coat rack and fumbled with my car keys.

I turned on my car and backed out of the driveway. I never thought I would be at this point in my life. Never thought I'd be a teacher or that I would enjoy it. Or that all these years later, Arnie and I would be together going strong. Leigh was the perfect girl, any guy would be happy to have her, but she was smart to leave.

I didn't want to think to the past. All of that was over. Things were looking up, just like I told Arnie all those years ago.

I turned on the radio to the tail end of a song I liked. I expected an ad to play but the radio host came on with news:

"Here's a weird story out of LA. Worker, Sander Galton, was killed at an empty drive-thru," The Dj said. "No one was there, no witnesses."

"That's terrible," the co-host said. "People need to learn how to drive."

"Freaky is what it is," The DJ had a loud voice and I didn't like him. "The car ploughed through the wall. No trace of the car. They did find red pain scraped on the wall, though but that's all they have—"

I shivered and turned the radio off.

Sander Galton.

Sandy.

We went to school with him.

He bullied Arnie and tour up Christine at one point while Arnie was trying to fix her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog is an adaptation of the ending of Christine


End file.
